CSI Crew: The Michael Jackson Controversy
by G. SANDERS
Summary: The CSI gang and their crime fighting partners on an average day... NOT.


** CSI Crew: The Michael Jackson Controversy**

**Rating: Mature**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Summary: The CSI crew and their partners in crime fighting on an average day... NOT.**

**A/N: Yes. Our hilarious story is out to get you! RAWR!**

* * *

Catherine: Go get me a Dr.Pepper!

Sara: You go get your own Dr. Pepper, bitch!

Catherine: Don't call me a bitch, you gapped tooth whore!

**_Gasp_**

Gil: Whoa... whoa... ladies. I know you both want me, but this is getting out of hand.

**_Stares_**

**_Greg walks in_**

Greg: They don't want you! They want me!

Gil: Greg, please. You're too... nerdy.

Greg: Ha. You want to talk about nerdy?

**_Warrick and Nick walk in_**

Sara: Don't be callin' my man nerdy, you geek!

Catherine: Don't be callin' my man a geek, you brunette!

Warrick: Oh no you jus' did'n!

**_Snaps_**

**_Everyone stares_**

**_Brent walks in with chocolate milk_**

Brent: I know you ain't puttin' that rock up there! You ain't got no 'J'.

**_Meghan walks in and Brent trips her._**

Meghan: Eh man! Tha's trippin!

**_Ashley walks in_**

Ashley: Brotha please! You're the one that's trippin!

Greg: Go on! Cry home to ya mamma! She waitin' for ya!

Brent: Now don't MAKE me put my size 13 up your narrow ass!

**_Brittney walks in with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich_**

Brittney: I don't sweat, you! Bring it on, bitch! Now how ya gonna act?

**_Silence_**

**_Everyone started dancing to: Earth, Wind, and Fire's -- Let's Groove. A disco ball lowers from the ceiling and everyone changes into cheesy 70's bell bottoms and plaid shirts._**

**_Catherine accidently bumps into Sara, knocking her over._**

Sara: Damnit! You're such a snob!

**_Slap_**

Catherine: You're such a cry baby.

**_Slap, slap_**

**_Music cuts off and Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine blasts_**

**_Group runs out for popcorn_**

**_A black board falls from the ceiling and Warrick is suddenly a teacher with dorky glasses taped in the middle_**

Warrick: Okay now students. Grab yourselves a nice seat, get our your notebook, sharpen your pencils-

Nick: Wait! Can I use a pen?

Brent: Ugh... no. Pens are for losers.

Brittney: Well why are you writing with one?

Ashley: Because only gangsta pants can write with pens.

Meghan: But I have pants...

**_Silence_**

Warrick: GET READY TOOOO BITCHHH FIGHHHT!

Nick: Why aren't I saying anything?

Meghan: Because you're from Texas!

**_Major gasp. Sara and Catherine stop fighting. Nick lunges at Meghan, but Gil and Greg to to stop him._**

Greg: Gil! Let him go! We all know you want to rape Nick, but not tonight!

Catherine: The only person Gil wants to rape is me!

**_Brittney puts a hand on Meghan's shoulder_**

Brittney: Meghan, I want you.

**_Poke_**

Brittney: Stop touching me in in-appropiate places!

Nick: RAPE!

Catherine: Wait! I got raped! **_Sobs_** OH MY GOD! I GOT RAPED!

Gil: No, no, baby. You weren't raped.

Brent: Na, na, na, na, naaa naa. Catherine got rapppped.

Ashley: Shut up! Whack

Brent: Don't hit me, L36! Whack

**_Meghan looks sideways at Brittney_**

**_Slap_**

Brittney: Ouch!

**_Slap, slap, slap, punch_**

Greg: Rape sounds like grape.

Nick: Because it's the root word. Dummy.

Brent and Ashley: Roooooots.

Gil: ANT!

Ashley: SHOOT IT!

**_Warrick grabs his gun and rolls on the floor_**

**Bang bang bang bang bang BANG BOOM!**

**Atomic bomb.**

Brittney: Is it dead?

Catherine: RAPE!

Gil: You shot the ant, Warrick. YOU'RE FIRED!

**_Drops to knees_**

Warrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ashley: Crime scene! Get the tape!

**_Greg comes back with tape. Nick cuts off a piece and places it around the ant's smoldering body_**

Sara: I need some gloves! Gloves people!

**_Meghan comes back with Michaeal Jackson_**

Michael Jackson: What color glove do you want, sweetie?

**_Scream. Everyone runs out of the room_**

Micheal Jackson: Oh em gee! Wait up you guys! I didn't get a chance to RAPE you!

**_While running_**

Catherine: RAPE! **_Sobs_**

Gil: You S.O.B! Don't say rape!

Catherine: RAPE! **_Sobs_**

**_Hits his forehead_**

Warrick: We're never going to get rid of him! Looks back at Micheal Jackson who's running after them in a stripping outfit and a white glove.

Greg: We're going to have to sacrifice someone.

Brittney: Not it!

Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Gil: Not it!

Brent and Ashley: Not it!

Greg: Well... Catherine, looks like you you're lucky-

Catherine: NOT IT!

Greg: DAMNIT!

Micheal Jackson: Ooooo Greggy! C'mere with your big, sexy hair!

Greg: RUN!

**_MJ starts singing, Can You Feel It_**

**_They run outside of the lab and lock the doors from the outside. Micheal is trapped inside the lab and cries as he watches the group walk across the street and on to the Strip._**

**_Ashley pointed to a guy handing out flyers in a chicken costume_**

Meghan: CHICKEN! Let's go kick it in the nuts and see if it clucks!

Gil: My guess is that it will do more than-

**_The kids run up to the guy and kick him repeaditly in the jewls. He falls to the ground, gasping for air and clentching the flyers in his hands._**

****

* * *

**A/N: Tell us how ya like it...**


End file.
